


Late Night Lovers

by wiseturtle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, If i do finish the fic i'll just take this down and post the full thing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Was originally the opening scene for a longer fic but i don't think i'll finish it so, super self-indulgent, take this pure unadulterated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiseturtle/pseuds/wiseturtle
Summary: It’s the space equivalent of two in the morning, and they should definitely not be awake right now.





	Late Night Lovers

It’s the space equivalent of two in the morning, and they should definitely not be awake right now.

Of course, Lance isn’t going to complain, not when Keith has some of Lance’s face mask in his hair from leaning too close, looking absolutely adorable as he pouts and tries to pick it out with one hand. Lance has the other, painting a lovely shade of blue on to his fingernails.

“Stop moving,” he scolds, sticking his tongue out as he concentrates. “You’re gonna mess it up and I’ll have to start all over again.”

Keith groans, but obligingly drops his hand. He’s still pouting. Lance resists the temptation to kiss it away.

“Why are we doing this?” he whines, letting his head fall back. “I’m tired.”

“Because you promised me we would have a spa night tonight and then stayed late training.” Now it’s Lances turn to pout. “You brought this on yourself.”

“We could have done it tomorrow.”

Lance shakes his head, resolute. “You promised tonight. You don’t go around breaking promises do you?” He finishes the first hand and grabs the other.

Keith hums, and a teasing smile slowly spreads across his lips. “No.” He leans close, close enough that his breath hits cold against the mask on Lance’s face, “but I bet I could have found a way to persuade you.”

Lance raises an eyebrow, playing coy despite the butterflies that erupt in his stomach. “Oh? And how would you have done that?”

Keith leans in close, eyes going lidded. He glances down at Lance’s lips, and the younger boy is glad that his face mask covers his burning cheeks. Their noses bump-

And Keith jerks away, going cross eyed at the smear of green left on his face.

Lance immediately erupts into laughter at the face Keith is making, brows furrowed and nose scrunched up, looking incredibly shocked and betrayed. He can’t even be mad that Keith messed up his face mask.

Keith gives him an angry glare, but it just makes Lance laugh harder because Keith is just so cute and he still has that smear right on the side of his nose-

Cold fingers find their way under his pajama shirt, pressing against his sensitive stomach. Lance yelps, and his legs kick out, hitting Keith in the stomach and drawing an “oof” from him.

Then they are wrestling. Keith digs his fingers in, relentlessly tickling his boyfriend as Lance screeches and heaves, trying to knock Keith off of him. They get face mask and nail polish everywhere, all over Lance’s sheets, their clothes. Lance has a streak of blue on his stomach and Keith has green smeared on his face and neck.

In the end, they are a flushed, giggly mess. Keith is laying on top of Lance, face buried in his neck, while Lance rubs even more of his mask into his boyfriend’s ugly mop of hair. It gets in his mouth when he mutters, “I hate you.”

Keith nuzzles closer and presses a light kiss to his skin. “You love me.”

“No I don’t,” Lance huffs, tugging on his boyfriend’s hair. “You ruined spa night. Just look at this mess.”

Keith hums. He kisses Lance’s neck a few more times before he mumbles against the skin, “Since we’re already a mess, can I kiss you?”

Lance’s breath stutters, but he still chuckles affectionately. “You know you don’t have to ask.”

“Yeah,” Keith breathes, lifting his head up until their lips are only centimeters apart, “but you always get so flustered when I do.”

Lance, who had been leaning closer, eyes half-mast, throws his head to the side so that Keith’s lips hit his mask-covered cheek. “Nope! No kisses for you.”

“But Lance,” Keith whines.

“Don’t ‘But Lance’ me, mister! Now get off me, you’re heavy.”

Keith grins and keeps his weight firmly planted on his boyfriend. He pretends to think about it. “Mm, no.”

Lance huffs. “Seriously, Keith, we need to shower.”

“You have to buy your freedom,” the older boy states, folding his hands under his chin, “and I’ll only accept one form of payment.”

“I’m not kissing you when your mullet is almost completely green.” When Keith still doesn’t move, Lance sighs. He leans forward and quickly peck’s Keith’s lips. “There,” he says. “Now get up.”

“But that was barely a kiss!”

“Well, that’s all you’re getting.”

Keith pouts but finally starts to get up. He outstretches a hand and helps pull Lance out of bed, but instead of letting go, he tugs him into an embrace, planting a kiss on unsuspecting lips.

“That’s cheating,” Lance mumbles, but doesn’t pull away. He lets Keith hold him close and languidly kiss him until they are both out of breath. Keith leans his forehead onto Lance’s.

“Shower,” Lance reminds him, and Keith only hums in response.

He keeps their hands intertwined as they sneak down the hallway towards the communal showers. They try to keep quiet now that they don’t have the safety of soundproof walls to hide their antics, but they still giggle when Keith sticks his foot out a little to trip Lance.

They end up pressed into a single shower stall, Lance struggling to get the semi-dried mask out of Keith’s hair. Lance’s chest feels warm when Keith closes his eyes and hums in contentment.

The journey back from the showers in no better than the one to it. The are still pressed close, giggly and flushed and overwarm from the shower.

They go to Keith’s room since Lance’s is completely destroyed. They curl into his bed, into each other. Keith is on his back, sprawled out because he is only now starting to get used to sharing the bed. Lance is pressed to his side, head on his chest, hand laid over his heart.

Lance is so happy. His heart is so full, almost bursting with adoration for the boy beneath him. He feels Keith’s heartbeat, feels it slow as Keith turns his head to nuzzle into Lance’s hair.

“I love you, Keith,” he whispers into the night, unsure if Keith will even hear it or if he is too asleep.

The older boy shifts again, arm curling around Lance and pulling him closer. Lips press against his forehead and linger. Lance feels them move as Keith mumbles, “Love you, too,” into his skin.

Lance smiles, something soft and sweet and reserved only for these moments. He presses a kiss to Keith’s collarbone and sighs. He’s so, so happy.

He hopes they stay like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as the opening scene for a love bug fic with a twist, but I kinda fell out of Voltron a while ago, so I don't know if I'll ever continue writing it. I do like the idea, though, so who knows.


End file.
